How's It Going to Be
by deathwinged
Summary: Takes place during Takedown, my take on what should have happened. Andy/Sam/Luke POV


**How's It Going to Be  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

A/N 1: Takes place during Takedown.

A/N 2: Includes spoilers.

A/N 3: My take on what should have happened.

* * *

I wasn't expecting to get this out so soon but I started writing and everything just came out. Enjoy.

* * *

Andy POV

Sam was going to be made. He was entering a dangerous war zone without anyone. Andy knew that she had to get out of here and save him. Smartly and quickly talking her way out of her current situation she ran outside and informed everyone on the cover team that Sam was in trouble.

Sitting in the back, Andy couldn't help but think the worse of what could possibly happen. They had each other's back and it had been her idea to be separated to continue on with the deal. The thought of Sam dead loomed over her head and here she was driving to where it was going down, thinking only but the worse.

And then she heard it through the radio. Gun shots fired. Gun shots. Andy couldn't say anything, no one could. She heard Noelle speak through the radio telling the rest of the team that there was an undercover officer inside. Sam. Sam was inside, inside with people that would kill him on the spot. Another pain struck her heart as another officer reported back that there was a gun shot victim. It couldn't be Sam. It just can't.

As they reached the warehouse Luke, Noelle, and Boyd quickly exited the vehicle and overviewed the scene. Andy stood there as Luke walked up to the gsv and Boyd uncovering the body. She couldn't tell who it was, but held her breathe and prayed that it wasn't Sam.

"McNally." His voiced said from behind.

Andy turned around and saw a very lively Sam Swarek.

"You're okay." She said with relief as she walked towards him.

"Thanks to you." He smiled. "You did a great job in there."

Andy had no words. She was so happy and relieved that he was okay she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

* * *

Sam POV

He knew that she shouldn't leave her alone, but he had no choice they had to finish this deal and get it over with. She played her role right and was totally believable. He knew that once she was in her right place of mind there was nothing that she couldn't do.

Angel didn't want Andy going with him so he opted more comfortably for Sam. Agreeing with him, Sam knew that it was safer for Andy to stay here. Sam knew that this could go either way, as much to his dismay, he had to be realistic on the situation and what might it entail. Walking over to Andy he placed his hands gently on either side of cheeks.

"This was my idea, you don't have to this." She whispered as his face came close to hers.

"Callaghan's not the only one who has your back. You sure about this?"

"Yeah, deals not done."

Sam looks into her eyes and they understand each other. Without a second thought he kisses her. He kissed her to deepen the bond that they portrayed as a couple and he kissed her for him. If they weren't truly together, this was the closest he would ever be. He kissed her and she kissed him back. Maybe she was feeling what he was. The kiss spoke words that the two always wanted to say but couldn't. He didn't want it to end, but as the kiss broke he smiled. He could tell she was scared as she wiped off the excess lip gloss from his lip. He wished he could tell her that everything was going to be okay, he wished that this would go down where he would be able to see her again. As he walked away from her, Andy shouted back to Angel to have Sam be able to take his gun, walking back towards her Sam grabbed his gun and gave one last look to Andy.

As Sam exited the bar he signaled that the deal was still in play. Riding in the car with Angel he played out every possible situation that he could be getting himself in. Reaching the warehouse, Sam took a deep breath, and went in. As soon as he was made, Sam made a run for it. He ducked and covered while bullets were flying in every direction, getting a shot out here and there. If back up had come a minute later he would have been a dead man. Unfortunately there was a victim and was glad that it was not him.

Exiting the warehouse without a scratch on him he looked out to see every team member putting the bad guys away and assessing the scene. Sam need some time to himself and headed out to the cars. He wondered if they had gone in for Andy after he had left the bar, wondered if she was safe and sound. Seeing another SUV pull up he saw Luke, Noelle, and Boyd exit heading straight for the scene before them. Slowly he watched Andy exit the vehicle looking scared and shaken up. He watched her as she watched Luke look at the dead body and confirm that it was not him.

"McNally." He said breaking her stare. She turned and he had seen the worried look on her face and the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"You're okay."

"Thanks to you. You did a great job in there." He smiled. With that said Andy had wrapped his arms around him enveloping him into a hug and cried.

* * *

Luke POV

Luke knew that this was dangerous situation. Every undercover job was. But this included his girlfriend. He wanted to support her decision but it just wouldn't come out. He knew her history with Swarek and he couldn't help but think if this was just a show. After much debate he decided to join the cover team, to protect her.

When he saw only Sam exit the building he worried about Andy. Seeing that the deal was still on he had to trust her. He knew that she knew what he was doing and that Sam wouldn't do anything that would put Andy in danger. So he sat there, he sat and waited. Then he saw her exit the bar and ran towards her. She had yelled that Sam was going to be made and that they were going to kill him, they all ran back to the car and informed back up.

As he sat in the front, he knew that Andy was worried about Sam. He read her face and knew that she was thinking about him. They got there as fast as they could and jumped out of the car to check on their team. Walking over with Boyd, Luke too wondered if the body was Swarek's. When Boyd revealed who was under the tarp Luke was relieved that it wasn't Sam, he was a good cop and no one liked losing one of their own.

Turning around to see where Andy had gone he had watched her walk over to Sam and cry into his arms. Deep down Luke knew that their relationship wasn't going to last. No matter how hard either of them tried, both knew that it was on a thin string. He had hoped that moving in together would strengthen their relationship, but the site before him knew that it wasn't going to last after this. As much as he wanted to be with Andy, he knew they just weren't meant to be. In all time she was with him, she never cried. But with Sam she cried all the time.

* * *

"Hey it's okay. I'm okay." Sam said as Andy was crying. "I'm okay because of you." He said rubbing her back. Andy was crying her heart out. So many emotions plagued her mind she just had to let it out.

"I thought you were dead."

"I'm not. See, alive and breathing." He tried joking.

"That's not funny. If it wasn't for me we wouldn't have gotten separated."

"McNally look at me." He said breaking the hug. "If we had stuck together, who know what could have happened, that could be you under that tarp and there is no way that I would ever let that happen." He said sternly.

Andy looked at him with tears in her eyes and understood what he was saying. He was protecting her again. She wanted to ask him about the kiss and what it really meant, but wasn't sure if this was the right time. Andy watched him as he grinned and realized that there was no time like the present.

"Sam…" she started.

"Swarek glad to see that you're okay." Luke said as he walked up to the duo.

"Yeah me too. All the credit goes to McNally though." He smiled.

"Andy I have to stay and process the scene."

"Oh okay." She said not surprised.

"Swarek think you can take Andy home? We can get your statements tomorrow."

"Yeah sure." He answered receiving a look from Luke.

"Okay. Andy we'll talk tomorrow." He said looking at her knowing that this was the end of the line.

"Okay." She said as he walked away.

"Come on let's get you home." Sam said as he ushered her to the vehicle that they had used earlier, another officer had driven over.

The ride home was silent. Not an awkward silence but a good one. Andy knew that Luke wanted to talk about their relationship and where it stood now. Both knew that it wasn't going to last as much as they tried.

Sam looked over at Andy and saw that she was now relaxed. He was glad that he has kissed her the way she did. It had opened the door for them again and ready to see where that door led them. Smiling back, Andy wrapped her hand with his and held it close. Neither one ever thought that going undercover would be the start of something amazing.

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
